Winter Sweets
by Sherri3555
Summary: Drarry AU. It all started with a kind offer and a romantic affection bloomed in a matter of seconds. Warning: slash, basing!Ginny and humiliation.
1. Take My Scarf

**Let me tell you how foolish I was. I literally started writing this document on the 24th of November, meaning 2 days before this is posted. Giving me about only 1 and a half of a full day to write. I'm not good at deadlines.**

 **Now this was going to be Thanksgiving themed but I didn't have anything planned so this was the only story that I really had planned (which is going to be quite the amount of chapters). Sorry!**

Draco should've gotten out of class quicker, otherwise he would have walked home with Pansy.

Huge mistake indeed. He ended up at the school's doorway, freezing to death. He had given his scarf to Pansy, being a gentlemen and all, so she wouldn't be cold today. However, he was taking his time to pack that he didn't think about the snow that was coming today. Well, you can imagine the results.

Draco exhaled, revealing white puffs coming out due to the cold. His ears were probably red, and his face felt numb. It was terrible!

"I'll visit you soon!" Ginny Weasley, along with her brothers Ron Weasley and Bill Weasley (who Draco assumed was probably picking them up) waved at Harry before heading into a black car that looked old but somewhat stylish too. Somewhat.

"Bye," Harry waved back at them before sighing.

Draco peered behind the wall to get a closer look at him. Harry himself was going through his locker, probably getting everything he needed in his bookbag.

Draco let out a sharp breath before walking back to the doorway, where the snow only seemed to be getting worst.

' _I guess it's better to go now before waiting until it ends_ ,' Draco thought. ' _Otherwise, I'll be climbing six feet of snow._ '

Shivering at the cold, he held tightly to his bookbag like it will fly away from the strong wind.

He started to depart when something warm wrapped around his neck. A scarf of red and god was wrapped around his neck, with the ends being held by a certain black-haired boy. "P-Po-Potter?"

Harry nodded before giving him a warm smile. "C'mon, no need to call me Potter. We're friends, right?"

Having no words, Draco blushed and nodded.

"I saw that you were cold," Harry stated," so I thought that maybe this would help. Take my scarf, 'kay?" He gestures towards the scarf he was holding before correctly wrapping it around Draco's neck and letting go. Draco felt heat invading his cheeks, making them look pinched.

He gives Harry a small smile, which he returned. This made Draco's heart skip a beat and dance around in his chest. He observed the emerald-eyed boy that unnoticingly began to walk away.

' _Stupid Potter_ ,' Draco thinks softly in his mind. ' _Now he's going to be cold._ '

Draco nuzzled half of his face into the warm scarf. It wasn't silk like his emerald and silver one, but it was warm and comfortable too.

"Agh! I forgot to say thank you!" Turning around to face where Harry was standing, Draco was surprised to see that Harry wasn't there. In fact, he didn't seem to be anywhere. "P-Potter?" he speaks loudly.

' _I guess he left_ ,' Draco thoughts, a bit sad about the Golden Boy's departure.

"Too bad. He was really nice," Draco whispers, walking home in the snow that fell down to the world.

 **Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you enjoy being with your family!**

 **The next one is going up around tomorrow, since this didn't take too long to write.**

— **Sherri3555**


	2. Thank You

**(For those who expected this to have been posted on Friday, I'll tell you the same thing my teacher said when he/she promised us no homework for Thanksgiving Break; I lied.)**

 **My god. When I checked my inbox Friday morning, it was flooded with "[insert username] is following Winter Sweets" and I'm like, that fast!?**

 **Thank you for the reviews and support :3!**

* * *

"Thank you." These were the two words that Draco whispered to Harry's ears when walking in the halls. He didn't know if Harry was surprised, happy, angered, etc. He walked away before he could so he'll just have to wait until they have a chat, which may be never. They both had their lives, and he knew Harry was probably too busy doting over Ginny Weasley, his dear girlfriend, than him.

Not that Draco minded, really. That weird feeling he got around Harry made him feel like a fool, which is why he refuses to go near the boy like that ever again. He was a Malfoy for goodness sakes!

"So, how'd you and Potter go yesterday?" Pansy asked. Draco, for reasons he could not explain, turned red in embarrassment.

"H-How do you know about it?"

"Aww, too cute!" she doted. "Word spreaded quickly about you two after someone was watching you, people think you two might secretly be dating! By the way, did you return his scarf?"

"W-WHAT!?" Draco hissed loudly, enough for some people to stare for a moment or two.

"D-Does everyone know!?" he whispered loudly, hiding his face in his sweater even more than before. Why is life so cruel to him?

"Yeah, that's pretty much about it."

"Well we aren't dating!" he frowned, clutching his bag closely. The very said bag contained the scarf he planned on returning to Harry, but never found the perfect moment. It was difficult really, with the Golden Boy being surrounded all the time by friends or doting over Ginerva Weasley. "Besides, he's already hooked up with the Weasley girl."

"Well, that's why people say you're _**secretly**_ dating!" Pansy squealed. Draco could only imagine how Pansy must be enjoying this. After summer break, the girl has been secretly matching people up with each other in her mind. But not like "oh, that chick deserves to be with this ugly dude" or "wow, he deserves a beauty like her!"

No, it was like this; "WOW~! HE'S SUCH A UKE! OH AND HE CAN BE THE TOP, EEH~!"

(Because as a personal slash/yaoi fan, that's kind of like me.)

"You two would make a hot couple," Pansy had whispered to him once on a walk home. "After all, the Golden Boy and the mysterious and shy kid! Oh my god, you are so the bottom one!"

"Hell no!" he had whispered back, blushing. "Me and Potter will never happen!"

"But you two would be so cute!"

"Don't you go and fantasy your shippings and that crap," Draco scolded, but gave her a lopsided smile. "Although I doubt that you'll listen to me when you go home."

Pansy laughed and returned a small smile. "While you go home and cuddle with his scarf!"

* * *

Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, who giggled in return. "Aww, you're so sweet Harry!"

Harry laughed as well. "Well, that's because I'm kissing the cutest girl in the world!"

Ginny smiled, which made Harry smile back. "Well, I hope that you're talking about me," she says in a happy tone, "but I'm not _that_ pretty, Harry! But I'm flattered anyways. I'll see you after class, alright? Bye~!"

She walks away, leaving Harry smiling like a doofus.

(*Pukes* Ugh, canons make me a bit queasy sometimes.)

"-that's why people say you're _**secretly**_ dating!" A small and high-pitched voice, female for sure, could barely be heard from the large crowd of people, but the owner of the voice was only a few feet away from Harry so he could hear most of it. Harry turned around and his eyes placed upon Pansy and Draco, the two duo who not only were pretty smart, but probably the few attractive people that were single. Rumor was it that Pansy was a pyro-maniac when it comes to shipping and that Draco probably dating someone secretly for who knows why.

" . . . hot couple . . . boy and the . . . shy kid! . . . so the bottom . . ." she whispered. The crowd was (for reasons Harry didn't know why) louder, so he had to walk a bit closer to even hear her. Barely.

". . . Potter and I will never happen!" Draco whispered-yelled.

An arrow must've shot his heart (not love arrows, _ **actual**_ arrows!) because that comment kind of stung. A lot. Harry scooted away, trying to go to his locker which happened to be only a meter away. The pain in his chest and the knot in his stomach didn't feel good (which would be weird if it did, so yeah.) at all.

' _Why does it hurt a lot?_ ' Harry thought, biting his lips. It stung, although it shouldn't have.

Of course Draco and him wouldn't ever happen! It wasn't anything personal but Harry had Ginny and he was pretty sure that Draco would most likely reject him. So why was it like he has been hit with a thousand anvils?

"Thank you," Draco had whispered to him, the last time they talked, which just so happen to be a few hours ago. That made Harry lit like a Christmas tree and blush, bringing him a weird feeling. Like a feeling he would get with Ginny.

Was this- Was this a feeling of love?

* * *

 **Did anyone notice that mistake last chapter where instead of 'red and gold', I put 'red and god'? For some reason, I thought of Death Note! XD**

 **Fun fact: although I named this story and documents (in my files) correctly, I named the documents on Doc Manager 'Sweet Winter'.**

— **Sherri3555**


	3. Confused

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating! To make up for it, I'll try to upload more tomorrow!**

 **Edit: Dammit, forgot the line-break thingy.**

* * *

'I must be going mad,' was Draco's first thought when he entered his large room and flopped on his queen-sized bed.

"UGH!" he screamed, though it was muffled by his pillow.

'Why does that idiot have to be so complicated?' Draco thought. 'Why do I even care? He has his own girlfriend and everything!'

Draco bit his lips. 'But he is kind of nice... Stop that, Draco! You can't go around, loving people whom you have little chances with!'

Blushing, he buried himself with a bunch of blankets and sighed.

'God dammit, Pansy!' he thought. 'You and your fantasies are going to corrupt me for life!'

* * *

"Hey!" Hermione waved over to Draco. "You wanted to talk, Draco?"

Draco flinched. "S-sorry, I'm not used to others calling me by my first name. And yeah, just wanted to talk about Harry and how..." he trailed off.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You like him, don't you?" she teased. Draco blushed, though he knew that it was sort of true.

"Yeah," he avoided eye contact. "I guess you could say that. But honestly, do you think I would really stand a chance?"

Hermione giggled. "Course, Draco!"

"But I'm a guy, and I'm sure he isn't gay at all!"

"Tsk, as if! He's bi, if that's what you wanted to know," she scoffed. "But I think you could qualify as a girl, technically."

"What is that suppose to mean!?"

"You have lady hands, some nice hips and an okay set of legs." She patted Draco on the head, as if trying to cheer the blonde up.

'She's just like Pansy,' Draco thought, awkwardly smiling.

* * *

 **Yeah, not much happened. Sorry, a little more happens next chapter!**

 **Oh, and my Spring Break is coming next month. On those days, I hope to finally update Lion, Silver Wings (which I should've finished months ago) and Like Father, Like Son (since you guys like it so much).**

— **Sherri3555**


	4. Rival

**Like I promised last chapter. :)**

 **I probably should note that Draco is going to be kind of OOC. Because he's not technically rich or "a pureblood" in a Muggle-High-School!AU, he's sort of just your average-everyday teenager. You know?**

* * *

Not much happened between Harry and Draco after Draco said thank-you. There was the occasional 'hello' and nods, even a small conversation. But other than that, neither of them have bothered to push the conversations further. And that's how Draco would like it to stay.

Draco was packing his stuff for his classes when he felt someone roughly shove him in his locker, causing the Malfoy to bump his head against the cold dense metal.

He turned around to glare at that person when sharp silver met sky blue.

Ginny Weasley was glaring back at him as well, like he was her most hated enemy. Nevertheless, his glare did not soften at all.

"Hey, what was that-"

"Oh!" Ginny faked a surprised look. "I'm so sorry, didn't see you there!"

Draco swore he heard her muttering 'you boyfriend-stealer' under her breath.

Draco was about to act really piss when he finally saw why she was acting so "surprised". Draco's eyes trailed off from the youngest Weasley to Harry Potter. Harry smiled at him, as if they were friends.

Please Potter, even though Draco likes you, you shouldn't be smiling at him like that. It's weird.

Draco bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. 'Okay Draco,' he thought. 'Keep calm, don't hit his girlfriend or you're probably going to get beaten up. And I have a feeling that it won't just be Harry beating me up.'

Draco froze, not even breathing until the couple left. When they were out of sight, Draco took a deep breath.

Why does everything have to be so complicated when he and the Golden Boy meet?

* * *

Draco stared at the clock, which was slowly taking it's time to reach one o'clock. He arrived to class early, joining the nerds as they sat in complete silence. His stuff was already on the desk and he was awaiting for the class to start so he could get it done with. Something to keep his mind off a certain emerald-eyed boy...

Completely bored, he decided to eavesdrop on some of the conversations.

"Did he seriously do that?"

"Ready? No? Seriously, stop messing around!"

"Are you kidding me? No way!"

"Rock'n'roll music, really?"

"Really? Did he actually serenade you!?"

"Yo, did you ask her out yet?"

'How boring,' Draco thought, resting his chin on his hand. 'Everything they talk about is absolute rubbish. Who cares about romance? Wait, what does that one guy have against rock'n'roll!?'

"Harry!" Draco's ears perked up. That was Ginny's voice.

"Yeah?" Harry's voice.

"I wanted to ask you about...that boy. The one you talked about, the blonde?" She sounded concerned. Was she concerned about Draco? Maybe she really was a good person...

"Draco? Oh yeah, what about him?"

"Why is he always hanging around you? I was just wondering, since you always seem to be in a terrible mood after you talk to him in the slightest." So much for being a good person.

"What do you mean?" Typical Golden Boy.

"You never seem to be in a good mood after you talk to him. Are you and Draco, like, enemies?" That little...!

"No! No, it's nothing like that! We're just...awkward with each other, you know? I wish we could be friends, but I don't think Draco would like that..."

"You don't have to be friends with him, you know?"

"I know..." Harry trailed off.

Draco covered his ears. He didn't want to hear more of the conversations; more of Ginny secretly insulting him and trying to hypnotice Harry into thinking that Draco was just some 'pathetic weirdo'.

Honestly though, it kind of wasn't far from the truth. But that wasn't the point!

But alas, his ears could hear the one sweet sound he wanted to hear (and the sound people only like at the end of the day); the bell.

"Thank goodness," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Draco silently groaned. Why was he excited for class again?

Oh right, to think about something else. Well, that's kind of hard to do when the person you want to avoid thinking about it is right behind you. Draco tried his best to keep calm and pay attention, but he could feel Harry's gaze burning holes on his back.

'Seriously, I feel like he's not even staring at me and I'm just being paranoid!' he thought, invisible beads of sweat dripping down his face. Why was he so nervous?

"And that sums up today's lesson! But now, it's time to pick our partners for science fair!" the teacher announced. "The topic can be on anything, whether it could be something we learned today or something we learned in the past. Even better, something we never even discussed!"

Draco wanted to roll his eyes. He already had a simple A+ in science, there was no use for him to bother with this science fair project.

"Let's see," the teacher mutteres as she digged through a clear jar full of sticks. She picked two at a time.

"Pansy and Ron!" The two glared at each other. Draco snickered, amused to see the disgusted look on Pansy's face.

"Ginny and Hermione!" Ginny grinned at Hermione, who returned the grin. Draco slightly nodded. At least he didn't have to be paired with Ginny...

'I wonder who I'll get,' he thought, analysing everyone else in the room. 'I guess it would be alright if I paired up with Luna, since she's okay. Neville, I'm not so sure. Theodore or Blaise would probably be a good partner, and I guess we're okay friends. If I were paired up with anyone else, I guess we would be considered...neutral? I'm not so sure...'

"Harry and Draco!" The blonde almost fell out of his chair. Was she serious!?

"I guess we're working together!" Harry smiled. Draco turned around and forced a grin.

"Y-yeah," Draco stammered.

'Why does this always happen to me!?'

* * *

 **Happy Easter!**

 **Any one notice the Easter Egg in there? (Hahaha, a pun) Hint: Pay close attention to the first letters of the conversations Draco was eavesdropping on.**

— **Sherri3555**


End file.
